


Trust

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: But I suck at angst, F/M, I really did, I tried to keep it angsty, May get smutty later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: A Navy captain frames Tazz and leads the Straw Hats to believe that she ratted them out. The crew finds a way to make it up to her but Zoro has something else in mind. (I'm fucking terrible at keeping things angsty no matter how much I want to)





	Trust

The Straw Hats were docked at a random island soon after having reunited and entered the New World. Franky had taken the responsibility of staying with the ship while the others went to the large town nearby to explore and get any needed supplies. Tazz had eventually wandered off on her own to get a few things.

After a bit of peaceful meandering around town, the Straw Hats found themselves surrounded by a horde of marines. They got ready for a fight as a captain stepped out from the mass with his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his average face, "So nice of you to join us, Straw Hats." Zoro drew his swords and glared at the man, "We just got here. How did you find us?!"

The captain chuckled and raised his shoulders, "Well, we got a little help, you see. By the way, your sister sends her regards. She didn't even seem to regret telling us. She was just saying something about her brother being more trouble than he's worth." He smirked with dark glee at the shock and horror on their faces, all except Robin, before he began cackling.

Luffy took a step forward and clenched his fists, "You're lying! There's no way Big Sis would do that!" The captain smirked and took something from his pocket that made them gasp and he held the familiar orange bandanna up for them to see, "Do you really believe that? She had accidentally left this so I was thinking about giving it back to her." Chopper's eyes teared up and his lower lip wobbled, "Why would she do this?!"

Zoro's glare hardened and in mere seconds, the monster trio had downed the mass of marines sans the captain. The captain took a step back before turning and running. Zoro was about to go after him when Luffy's arm stopped him as his hat shadowed his eyes.

The all looked over when they heard someone whistle and they stiffened, except Robin, upon seeing Tazz with a bag over her shoulder, "What the hell happened here?" They stared at her with differing looks of distrust, anger, and sadness and she just looked confused, "What? What's wrong, guys?"

She took a step forward but was stopped when one of Zoro's swords was held to her throat. She blinked and gave a smile, "Uh, guys? Are you all messing with me or something?" The blade pressed against the skin a bit more and her smile dropped when a small amount of blood trickled down her throat, "Come on, guys. Stop joking. What's going on?"

Luffy stared at her with the brim of his hat still shadowing his eyes, "Why did you do it?" She furrowed her brows, "Do what?" Zoro glared at her, "Why did you get the marines after us?"

She just looked at him incredulously, "What?! Why the hell would I do that?!" Sanji took a deep inhale of smoke before letting it out, "The captain gave us your regards. He even had your bandanna." Her grip on the strap of her bag tightened and she grit her teeth as her gaze turned cold, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She reached into a pocket and pulled out her orange bandanna, making their eyes widen, "Do you really believe I would do something like that? Hell, why would I just waltz up to the marines when I also have a bounty on my head?" She tossed her bag to the center of the group and various items spilled out including a sword cleaning kit, spices, and a box of takoyaki that miraculously stayed sealed.

She turned and Zoro held his sword back up to her neck, "Where do you think you're going?" She gave him a icy glare that would've sent a shiver down his spine if not for the situation, "Away from here until you idiots can think straight." She reached up and shoved his sword away before walking off.

The group just watched her leave until she disappeared in the crowd that was starting to surround them. Chopper began sobbing and Nami looked at Luffy, "What are we going to do?" Luffy finally looked up with his brows furrowed, "Sanji, Zoro. Come with me. The rest of you go back to the ship."

They all hesitated for a moment before complying as the monster trio walked off to locate Tazz. They found her a few blocks away holding the marine captain up off the ground by his throat with a look of pure fear on his face. They watched from a distance before flinching when she slammed the man to the ground and straddled him while reeling back her right fist.

They stared as she began pummeling the man's face and she growled lowly with a look of pure rage in her eye, not even registering when her knuckles began to flare with pain after every punch. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist to stop her from continuing her onslaught on the captain's already unrecognizable face and she jerked her arm back to slap the hand away. She turned her head to glare at the owner and only felt a twinge of regret at the look of shock on Sanji's face.

She stood up and moved away from the beaten and bloody marine while glaring at the trio, "What do you want?" Luffy no longer looked angry like he had earlier, but now had a cautious expression, "We came to straighten things out. Why did he say you sent them?" She looked down at the unconscious marine before clenching her fists, resisting the urge to return to punching him, "This asshole has been after me ever since I first set foot in the Grand Line. He's known for causing distrust within pirate crews to make them weaker and easier to capture."

Zoro crossed his arms, "Then why did you get defensive?" She turned her glare to him, "Would you not be after being accused of betraying your family?" She clenched her teeth and grabbed the shoulder of her left and only sleeve before ripping it off and holding her arm up.

Their eyes widened when they saw the glinting metal of her left arm and she scowled, "I gave my limbs to try to protect you at Marineford, Luffy! Do you really think I would go and turn you all in after almost sacrificing myself for my brother?! Either you all are idiots or you never had much trust in me to begin with." She threw the tattered sleeve to the ground and walked off without another word, leaving the trio in shock at the revealed information. Now that they thought back on it, they never saw her without her left arm covered and wearing anything but long pants and Luffy hadn't seen her since the battle at Marineford.

Luffy bit his lip, angry at himself for actually believing the words of the enemy and Sanji let out a sigh of smoke as Zoro watched her shrinking figure head into a nearby forest. Once she was gone from view, he looked over at the marine captain, "She was right. Our trust in each other is damaged and may never fully return..." Luffy put a hand on his hat and glared at the ground, trying to think of how he could fix the situation.

Zoro turned to the other two, "You two head back to the others. I'll handle this." Sanji arched a brow, "How do you plan on finding her in the first place? You can't even follow a straight line." The swordsman clicked his tongue and glared at the cook, "Shut up, dartbrow. I'll find her."

He started walking off in the direction that Tazz had gone and he entered the woods. He looked around before spotting her in a tall tree with her back leaning against it and her arms crossed. Her eyes were shadowed but he could tell that she was glaring at him, "What the hell do you want?"

He stayed silent before he walked over to the tree and began climbing it and sitting next to her, "I want to call a truce until we can sort things out." She scoffed and looked away, "What is there to sort out? Not trusting me or not trusting me even more." He frowned and looked at her left arm before taking her hand.

She stiffened but didn't acknowledge him as he removed her glove and examined the robotic hand. After a moment of silence, she spoke but didn't look at him, "Franky made me a new arm and leg a little before we reunited. If he had been there, he would've vouched for me..." He continued looking at her arm, "Which leg?"

She bent the knee of her right leg and Zoro released her arm to pull the pant leg up to show the metal. He sighed heavily and looked forward, "It probably wasn't the smartest to believe that marine, but at the time it seemed solid. Where were you when they found us?" She tilted her head down and closed her eye, "I was getting shit for you guys. I wanted to get presents since we were reunited after two years..."

He looked at her and saw as she finally let the hurt show on her face and he frowned before looking back ahead, knowing that it would most likely take a while to trust each other again. After a moment, he stood on the large branch, "Let's go back to the ship. I'll explain to the others." She didn't speak as she stood and jumped down after the swordsman, following after him with her head down.

As they walked, he glanced at her before reaching towards her hand and frowning when she pulled it away. He scratched the back of his head before looking up at the ship when they finally got to it. The two boarded and Tazz immediately went up to the crow's nest with all eyes on her.

Once she was out of sight, Zoro sighed and began explaining what had actually happened. Guilt flooded their faces at having accused her of turning against them and Chopper even cried. Luffy clenched his teeth before letting his shoulders slump, "We have to find a way to make it up to her... She's probably taking it harder than any of us."

Sanji exhaled a plume of smoke and Usopp smiled uneasily, "This is Tazz we're talking about. She'll come around eventually, right?" Robin looked up at the crow's nest with a thoughtful look on her face, "Who knows..." Chopper started heading to the ladder with big tearful eyes but was stopped by Sanji, "I wanna go apologize!"

He shook his head and looked up, "She most likely doesn't want to see any of us right now. I think it's best to give her some space until the tension goes down..." The others begrudgingly nodded and Franky crossed his large arms, "You know, I was shocked when I suddenly got a call from her during those two years. She said that the reason she lost her limbs was well worth the pain..."

Luffy bit his lip and clenched his fists, "This whole time I didn't even know she gave up that much for me..." Zoro sat down and leaned back against the railing with his hands behind his head, "No use looking back on it. We have to keep looking forward. Well figure out what to do when the time comes, but for now we need to calm down." Brook rubbed his chin, "Zoro-san is right. I suggest we also try to come up with ways to make it up to Tazz-san."

The others agreed and went off to come up with their own ways of apology, a few even going back in to town. The sun began to set as Tazz stared out the window, sitting sideways on the circular couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. There was a knock on the trap door before it opened as Zoro poked his head in.

He watched her for a moment before noticing the rather dull look in her eye and frowning, "Dinner's ready..." She kept her gaze out the window, "Not hungry." Zoro arched a brow before sighing and fully entering the crow's nest.

He walked over and sat next to her. They sat in silence and Zoro looked up at the ceiling, "We're all sorry. We now know that we shouldn't have listened to the enemy." She leaned back against the bench, "Damn right..."

Zoro resisted the urge to smirk when he heard her stomach growl before he stood and held his hand out, "Come on. The others are waiting." She stared at his hand before sighing and taking it, letting him pull her up before releasing her hand. They exited the crow's nest and Tazz blinked at the sight before them.

Lights were strewn about the deck and several tables full of food were set out. The others were standing in the center of the deck with apologetic looks on their faces. An awkward silence filled the air before Luffy teared up and jumped at his sister, wrapping his arms and legs around her torso as he sobbed into her chest, "I'm sorry, Big Sis! I shouldn't have taken that bastard seriously! I didn't know that you sacrificed so much for me a Marineford."

She stumbled back a couple of steps before staring down at her crying brother, hesitating for a moment before putting a hand on his back. That was like a signal for the others, sans Robin and Zoro, to rush in for a group hug with several cries of sorry. Chopper sniffled as he latched onto her left leg and looked up at her with teary eyes before he wailed, "I'm sorry!"

Nami buried her face in Tazz's shoulder, "We should've known better!" Tazz bit her lip and knitted her brows before sighing and finally speaking, "I... I can't stay upset with you guys..." She finally returned her brother's hug and the ones that were crying sobbed harder at her words.

After a few minutes of this, they finally separated but Luffy remained attached to his sister, still sniffling and hugging her. Sanji sighed at his captain before looking at Tazz with a small smile, "Tazz-chan, we know that this isn't much for trying to make it up to you, but we decided to have a feast." She looked around again before returning her eye to the cook and returning the smile, "It's fine, I guess..."

After a few attempts at prying Luffy off of her, she sighed and gave up, just letting him cling to her as they started filling their plates. She sat on the bench around the tree and blinked when a bottle of booze was put in her view. She followed the arm up to see Zoro before she took the bottle with a nod of thanks as he sat down next to her, eyeing his captain who was still sniffling like a child.

He rolled his eye and took a swig from his own bottle before they both began eating in silence, apart from Luffy's blubbering. After eating their fill, the others gathered around Tazz with smiles on their faces and she raised a brow at hem. Nami was the first to step forward, holding out a new black bikini with orange flame decals that she no doubt got for a bargain due to her haggling skill. Tazz took the bikini with a nod of thanks while Sanji almost swooned at the thought of her in it.

Chopper was next and he gave a bashful smile as he held out a new eye-patch that was black with a white cross in the center and Tazz took it with a small smile. After Chopper, Usopp gave her a handmade black mask that looked much like a fox mask with orange markings and more feral features to imply a more dangerous creature and she chuckled at the design before setting it next to her. Brook stepped up after the sniper and held out a beautiful ebony violin with intricate rose carvings.

Tazz's eye widened and she stared at the violin as she took hold of it and examined the carvings closer, "This...This is beautiful..." Brook let out his signature laugh and bowed a bit, "I recall teaching you how to play two years ago, so I wanted to see if you remembered." She nodded and smiled before setting the instrument aside, "I'll try it out in a moment."

Sanji pushed the skeleton out of the way and held out a bouquet of black roses and a box of handmade chocolates, "I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten you something better, Tazz-chan..." She waved a dismissive hand and took his gifts, "It's fine. None of you had to get me anything in the first place..." Sanji rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it only felt right since the moss-head said that you had been getting us things earlier..."

Robin came up after Sanji and smiled as she handed Tazz a black beanie with a white skull at the front, "I didn't believe that marine for a second, but I still wanted to get you something." Tazz smiled and took the hat, setting it by her other gifts, "Thanks." Franky struck his usual pose, "OW! I didn't get you anything, but my SUPER gift will be an upgrade to your arm and leg."

She sweat-dropped and looked down at Luffy when he hugged her tighter, still basically sitting in her lap and latched tightly. He looked up at her as his hat fell on its strings around his neck, "I'll give you my meat for a week! And I'll let you sit on Sunny's head!" She blinked and smiled a bit as she patted his head, "You don't have to, Luffy..."

He buried his face in her chest once more, ignoring Sanji's protesting growling, "But I want to!" She stayed silent for a moment before sighing in defeat and she scratched her cheek with a finger, "Alright, I guess..." Usopp looked as if he remembered something and he pointed at Zoro, "You didn't give her anything!"

He thought for a moment before smirking, "I'll give her my present later." Sanji narrowed his visible eye at the swordsman, catching a hidden meaning while Luffy finally released his sister to jump up with his arms in the air, "Alright! Now that that's out of the way, let's party!" Tazz chuckled softly and took the violin that Brook gave her as the skeleton retrieved his guitar, "Are you ready, Tazz-san?"

She nodded and got her violin in the proper position, "Yeah. What should we play first?" Brook thought for a moment before leaning closer, covering his mouth with a bony hand as he whispered. Tazz grinned before nodding and starting a rather melancholic tune, making everyone stop their cheering to watch and listen.

She closed her eye so she could focus as she continued before suddenly going into the upbeat melody of a pirate shanty. This change brought grins to their faces and Brook took the cue to start playing along. Tazz smiled softly and continued playing, swaying in time with the music as she watched the others jump and dance around, laughing and some singing off-pitch.

She felt the eye of a certain moss-ball watch her as she continued to play, smoothly transitioning to the next song. She closed her eye once more and let herself get lost in the sounds of her violin and Brook's guitar. Once the others began to show exhaustion, she and the skeleton exchanged a look before playing a calming and almost lullaby-like melody.

They began drifting off one by one until just Brook, Tazz, and surprisingly Zoro remained awake. After getting the others to sleep, Brook gave a bow and a 'Yohohoho~!' before he went off to find somewhere to sleep, leaving Zoro and Tazz to sit in silence. She set her violin aside and leaned back against the tree with her hands behind her head as Zoro looked over at her, "I didn't know you could play."

She hummed and watched the stars twinkle overhead, "Yeah. As Brook explained, he taught me before we got separated." Zoro fell silent before taking her hand and standing, "Come on. I'm gonna give you your present now." She blinked at him before standing and following him up to the crow's nest.

Her eye widened at seeing a pile of blankets and a couple of pillows laid out on the floor and she arched a brow at Zoro, only getting a smile in return. He led to the blankets with a large hand at her lower back before she was gently pushed down to sit on them. She kicked off her boots and watched Zoro walked over to the trap door before shutting and locking it.

Her eye never left his as he came closer and got on his knees in front of her and put his hands on her calves, squeezing lightly before he leaned forward until he was an inch away from her face. He slid his hands to her thighs before lightly guiding her to her back with his arms caging her against the floor. He gave her a small smile as an plea for forgiveness swam in his eye before he captured her lips with his.

She resigned to the kiss and put her hands on his upper arms, lightly squeezing as she closed her eye. After a moment, Zoro pulled away and rested his forehead against hers as he settled on top of her, "I'm gonna be honest, I wanted to go way further than this, but... I'm pretty content just being here with you. Plus, I don't think you'd want to do anything else after what all happened today..." She looked at him for a moment before sighing softly and nodded, "You're right. Let's just lay like this for a while."

He nodded and slipped an arm under her before flipping them over so she was laying on top of him as he put his other hand behind his head. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat as his hand lazily rubbed up and down her back. The two of them both soon fell asleep with nothing but the moonlight illuminating the room.


End file.
